Maalik Tenin
Maalik Tenin was formerly a Psychic Inqusitorial Interrogator of the Ordo Malleus, captured by the Dark Eldar Kabal of the Creeping Doom and sold to a coven of Haemonculi, who tortured and experimented on him for a more than a year. Maalik escaped with the help of a Tzeentchian Daemon, that would later guide him to acquiring the Daemonblade in which it is imprisoned. Since then this dangerous rogue psyker and madman has been aiding the enemies of the Imperium. History Early Life Maalik was born to a pair of dirt- poor farmers on the Agri- World of Chablis. His childhood was a rough one, as his mother died in childbirth and his father, blaming Maalik for the death of his beloved wife, beat him and abused him. Eventually Maalik's father committed suicide, leaving him lost and alone. He lived in poverty, his life a living hell until his eleventh birthday, when his psychic powers began to manifest. This would later attract the attention of the Inquisition, as rumors began to spread on Chablis of a strange "witch- child". Maalik was later discovered an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor, who found that the boy was a Gamma level psyker at least. But, rather than execute the boy, the Inquisitor instead sent Maalik into the ranks of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica to train him how to control his psychic powers. Maalik's life didn't exactly improve, as the other children abused and tormented him because of his low- born status. But, Maalik was hardworking and studious, and was singled out for Inquisitorial training later on due to a request from an the same unknown Inquisitor that had dicovered him. After he graduated, Maalik was approached by that same Inquisitor that had singled him out. This Inquisitor turned out to be Adern Iblis, a member of the Ordo Malleus, who offered to grant Maalik a position as an Inquisitorial Acolyte. Maalik was hardly in a position to refuse and was taken under Iblis' wing. Capture By Maalik's twenty- fifth birthday, he had already risen through the ranks of the Inquisition to become an Interrogator, and traveled alongside Inquisitor Ilbis, assisting the Inquisitor on his various missions. However, tragedy struck when during a mission to investigate a demonic incusion within the Paelias Sector, their ship was caught in a freak warp storm that enveloped the sector, and was sent spiraling through the warp. By the time the ship finaly managed to drag itself out of the aether, the ship had been warp breached in several places and Maalik, by some miracle, was the only survivor. Things got steadily worse when suddenly a pirate frigate exited the warp near them, and upon noticing the wrecked Inquisitorial ship, decided to see if their was anything of value left onboard. To the pirate's surprise, Maalik was still alive, and while severely injured, still managed to put up a fight against the pirate raiders. After seeing that their foe was a psyker (after Maalik fried one of the pirates with a bolt of bio- lightning) the pirates overwhelmed and captured the young Interrogator, hoping to sell him as a slave to a "benefactor" of theirs for a hefty price. This benefactor turned out to be none other than the Dark Eldar Kabal of the Creeping Doom, who did indeed buy Maalik, only to sell the him to a Coven of Haemonculi who traveled with the Creeping Doom, The Coven of the Screaming Souls. They were quite eager to experiment on a healthy (albeit battered) psyker. Maalik spent nearly a year in the Haemonculi' dungeons, spending the bulk of each day strapped to a table, tortured and experimented on, before being thrown in a cage to wait until the next day when the cycle would repeat itself. Kept barely alive, and heavily drugged to keep him from using his psychic powers, it seemed Maalik was doomed to become another plaything of Dark Eldar, kept alive only for their amusement. Then one day, when the Haemonculi' took Maalik out of his cage so that they might alter and brutalize his flesh and soul once again, Maalik started doing the last thing they expected. He started to laugh, and he didn't stop laughing. The torment had finaly driven him mad. Escape (MORE TO FOLLOW) Appearance Maalik is human, but after a solid year in the captivity of the Haemonculi, he looks anything but human. His skin is grey- colored and his hair is bleached white, possibly a side affect of one of the many experiments done upon him. His right eye is normal, but his left eye is dull orange with a slitted pupil like a snake. Long scars criss- cross his entire body, the most noticable of which are the is thick scratch over his still- human eye. Finally, a small ridge of bone pokes out of his hair on the left side of his head. Maalik wears a blood- red stormcloak at all times, and their is even a disturbing rumor that he took the cloak off an Inquisitor he killed and dyed it with his blood. He also wears a defaced Inquisitorial pendant around his neck, which hangs from the end of the rope noose around his neck. Equipment Kzachesh This Daemon weapon is Tzeentchian, but little else is known about it, even Maalik is unsure of the sword's origins (or perhaps he simply doesn't care). But while the blade light as a feather and and can cut through ceramite with ease, Kzachesh's true power comes from the properties of jewel in the blade's hilt. This strange crystal can absorb warp energy and channel the power into Maalik, doubling Maalik's psychic power for a short period of time. The sword in named after the Greater Daemon that inhabits the weapon, the Lord of Change Kzachesh. Ol' Reliable (Bolt Pistol) This bolt pistol was taken from a Ultramarine Librarian that Maalik killed, and since then has served as Maalik's frequently used sidearm. Maalik affectionately calls the Bolt Pistol "Ol' Reliable" due to the fact that the pistol has gotten him out some hairy situations in the past. Other than that it is just a standard bolt pistol. Frag and Krak Grenades Maalik has an unhealthy obsession with explosions, and thus always has a few grenades on him at all times. He rarely uses them in combat, preferring to be a bit more "creative" in their usage (such as slicing a Guardsman's throat, stuffing a Krak Grenade into his esophagus, and then detonating it just to see what happens). Fluffy (Formerally Sam Rebo) Sam Rebo was a low level privateer of the Maelstrom Dogs mercenary warband before he made the mistake of trying to mug Maalik Tenin in the streets of an underhive during a Chaos Invasion. Maalik merely called upon the powers of of his Daemon Sword and transformed the poor soul into a Chaos Spawn on the spot. Now affctionantly refered to as Sammy or Fluffy, this hideious amalgimation of tendrils and claws serves as Maaliks faithful companion. (kept under control by the traitors psychic powers) Fluffy acts well as a body guard and attack dog, and truth be told Maalik has grown rather attached the the psychotic, man-eating, engine of death. Abillities Maalik is a Gamma level psyker, but while Kzachesh is augmenting his power he gains powers comparable to a Beta level psyker. He is a biomancer, and a powerful one at that, capable of shooting blasts of bio- lightning from his fingertips to choking of his opponent's bloodstream a single motion. Kazachesh has also somewhat taught Maalik in the arts of Daemon- mancy and Sorcery, so Maalik can summon lesser daemons (of couse it takes much time for him to do so) as well as use a variety of daemonic spells. Maalik may not look like it, but he is actually an expert swordsman, having trained under the tutelage of Inquistitor Ilbis. This, combined with the power of his Daemonblade, allows Maalik to engage in melee combat even with Space Marines. Also, Maalik is slightly stronger and and tougher than a normal human, a side effect of the Haemonculi' experiments. Personallity Calling Maalik Tenin crazed is putting it lightly, in fact, the best way to describe him is completely unhinged. Maalik switches from one mood to the next in a matter of moments, going from totally content to completely enraged at the most bizarre times. He is also a sadist, and loves to inflict pain on others, mostly for the sheer joy of it. It is theorized that Maalik tortures others as payback for all the pain he has suffered, which would explain a lot, particuarly his fetish for killing other beings in the most ironic ways possible. Maalik both loves and hates everything, although he cannot stand Inquisitors or Dark Eldar. He is jovial most of the time, and idiotic grin plastered on his face, laughing about the stupidest of things, and generally acting like a complete fool. But those who underesimate him do so at their own peril, for behind that clownish smile lies a cold, calculating mind that always has a plan to kill everyone in the most grusome ways possible. Another odd quirk about Maalik is that he is constantly arguing with his sword, which isn't so hard to believe considering that Kzachesh is a daemonblade. Apparently the sword and it's wielder are polar opposites. While Maalik is random and erratic, Kzachesh is calculating and ever- scheming. This results in some almost comical arguments between the two, which seem funny until the two finally agree to disagree and someone else dies. But, behind the Madman, buried deep in the last sane fragment of Maalik's mind, is a broken man. Maalik hates himself, loathing what he has become. He hates the galaxy, for it has delivered him only curses and hardship. He dosen't want revenge on a single being, or a single faction. Maalik wants to to see the entire galaxy burn, so he can spit on it's ashes and finally know some kind of peace. Maalik is considered among the forces of chaos to be the sort of loose cannon that can either be helpful, provided you point him in the right direction, or a complete disaster. Maalik stands as sort of a sword for hire, albeit a very dangerous one. Provided one gives him some incentive, Maalik can be a powerful, if dangerous and unpredictable, weapon against one's enemies. Relations Allies (feel free to add your own) Storm Draugar The Storm Draugar has hired the rouge acoylte in the past to act as an improptue assassin in certain campgains, Maalik's peculiar ability to survive and find important targets in battle fufilling various needs of the Warband. However, he is hardly trusted, and the forces of the warband rarely support him with anything more than a few cultists who have displeased their Astartes masters. Variel Draz While they weren't really considered "friends" Variel and Maalik did share the same sociopathic tendancies and expertise at extremely brutal murder. Maalik pities and envies Variel for his prophetic powers and used to "spar" with him after particularly sticky situations. He doesn't mourn the Night Lord, but still credits him for teaching some of the more "exotic" killing methods to Maalik. Enemies (feel free to add your own) Zekavran Toravn This cold, remorseless Lord Inquisitor personally declared Maalik Excommunicate Traitoris, sealing his fate forever. For that, Maalik holds a special place in his dark heart for the "Techno- Inquisitor", for Maalik knows of Zekavran's hidden dementia, and that excites him. He considers him to be a kindred spirit, and attacks the Lord Inquisitor in hopes of final driving him mad. Quotes By: About: (feel free to add your own) Category:Chaos Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Characters Category:Psykers